


Second Chances

by Russian_Alphy



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Childhood Trauma, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Baggage, Explicit Language, Family Dynamics, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Not Phantom Planet Compliant (Danny Phantom), Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Alphy/pseuds/Russian_Alphy
Summary: Clockwork was curious about something, seeing how Danny would turn out even though he knew what would happen. After fighting his evil future self, Danny wasn't able to save his family. Heart broken he moved to Wisconsin, the home of Vlad Masters. Instead of asking Vlad to rip out his ghost half, he trains with Vlad, gets stronger and smarter. He'd been put into a good school and got a good job as an author thanks to Vlad. In exchange for all these things he began to start shutting himself in, bottling up how he felt and avoided talking to most people.After moving back to Amity park at the age of 24, Danny did what he normally did. He shut himself up in his parents old house and kept the town safe. Unbeknownst to him, a certain blond had become his neighbor while he was gone.
Relationships: Dash Baxter/Danny Fenton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

How long had it been since he was here? Danny sighed as he set a box down in the living room. His childhood home felt emptier nowadays, after what happened that day he wasn't sure why he decided to move back. Opening one of the boxes Danny began to unpack. Another, much older, man walked into the house carrying a box as well. "Unpacking already, my boy?" He spoke with an elegant almost snobbish tone.

"Something like that, yes. Thank you for helping, Vlad, you didn't have to do that." The raven haired male looked at his companion.

"Nonsense my boy, it's not a problem, I'm happy to help in any way that I can." The man set the box down near Danny, a caring smile on his face that turned into a face of concern. "Do you think you'll be alright living here again? I know that this house has a lot of... Memories and I'm worried that they may be a little more than what you'd like to deal with." Danny simply gave a comforting smile.

"I'll be okay, Vlad. It's been what, ten years now? I'll be alright, and if I have a problem I can always call up you or my therapist." As he spoke Vlad walked over and set a hand on the raven haired males shoulder, pulling him into a hug, "I know, Daniel. I'm just worried about you." Danny smiled as he hugged back.

Letting go, Danny looked at Vlad with another comforting smile. "You can always visit whenever you'd like to make sure I'm doing okay, just be sure to let me know first." He chuckles as Vlad smiles, nodding. "Well, I best get going. I have a business meeting to attend too soon. Will you be alright on your own?" Danny smiled and nodded. "Yep, get going before you're late." Vlad smiled and hugged Danny one last time before shifting into his ghost form. Vlad's ghost form had changed over the years, he abandoned the cape, tied his hair low much like his human form, and he wore a white suit with a tail coat. A pleasant change that Danny quite enjoyed.

Returning to unpacking, Danny pulled out a few picture frames that had been wrapped up to keep the glass from shattering during the move. Once unwrapping them he looked at them, one frame holding a picture of him at fourteen with his family and his best friends before the incident. The other frame held a picture that was a bit more recent, it was of him and Vlad after he'd graduated college, a smile laced his and Vlad's features. He smiled upon looking at both photographs, setting them onto the coffee table that Vlad helped him bring in. His gaze lingered on the photo of his family as he smiled sadly, "I'm home, guys, and I miss you all so much."

The raven haired halfa sat on his new sofa and sighed as he looked around the room, his eyes dancing over each box and groaning at the work he had to do. He ran a hand through his raven locks, the same messy style as always however much shorter and more stylish with the back and sides being shaved down. After taking a second to breathe he stood and continued unpacking.

As he moved a box of his own things up to the room that once belonged to his parents, a knock on the door was heard. Danny paused half way up the stairs, "Just a second." He shouted, running the rest of the way and bolting back down without breaking a sweat. He opened the door and outside stood a tall man with slicked back blond hair. He was well built with broad shoulders, his outfit was a simple white long sleeve button down with some black trousers.

"Hey! I noticed that someone finally bought this place and-" The man paused, his eyes shooting wide open much like the raven haired male.

"Dash!?"


	2. Chapter 2

What the hell was **he** doing **here**? What was _the_ Dash Baxter doing at his house? What did he mean by "noticed that someone finally bought this place"? Millions of questions rattled in Danny's head as he stared bug eyed and slack jawed at his high school bully. Taking a deep breath to calm down and collect himself, Danny spoke.

"What brings you over?" He slipped one of his hands into a pocket of his dark wash jeans.

"Ah, the moving truck mainly. I wanted to see who my new neighbor was." As Dash spoke he rubbed the back of his neck quite nervously.

Danny paused upon hearing "neighbor" leave Dash's mouth. They were neighbors? When, how and why was this the case? When he went to Casper high, Danny remembered that Dash lived a few blocks down from him. It was starting to hit Danny that so much time had passed and it seemed so quickly too. "Is that so? How come you decided to live near this place?" Danny raised an eyebrow as he looked at the other who seemed to be struggling to come up with an answer.

"Well rent was fairly cheap and the place itself is gorgeous. Not to mention that luminescent sign has been off for who knows how long really." Dash gestured to the now shut off "Fenton Works" sign.

"Point taken. Care to come in? I've got the kitchenware put away, can I offer you a drink?" Danny moved out of the way in case the other accepted the invitation.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to intrude." Danny shook his head when Dash stopped speaking. "No it's alright, a break would be nice."

Dash smiled a small bit and walked in, looking around the room. After closing the door Danny found himself glancing over the back of his old high school peer. Not much had changed at all with Dash, at least not with his figure. He was still as strong and well built as he was in high school, possibly more so, and still had a figure that Danny had wanted to achieve. While he hadn't gotten the type of figure Dash had, he had certainly filled out and had more muscles than in high school. No more thin and scrawny Danny.

"Wow, ten years and it feels like so little has changed." Dash chuckled which brought Danny back to the present. "I suppose so, yes." Danny nodded and looked around the room. It was still about as normal as when he'd left home however the air to it was now homey yet somber.

Danny drew his attention back to the blond, "Might I ask why you're home? I'd assume most to be working at this time of day." Dash looked back at Danny and chuckled. "Well my shift at the hospital doesn't start 'til about six, so I have time to spare."

The raven haired male raised a brow, "Hospital? Are you a doctor?" The blond wore a proud smile, "Bingo!" He chuckles a bit. "After you left I got my act together, that whole thing was like a wake up call. I focused on my studies and here we are now. But what about you? Finally get into space?" The raven chuckled a small bit, "How thoughtful of you to remember that, but no. With the help of Vlad I found that writing was one of my passions so I aspired to become an author. Even starting my own series of novels." An almost smug smirk rested on the raven haired males face. Dash looked somewhat astonished. "Incredible! Though I have to ask, why move back here? To this house no less." Danny chewed his lip as he thought.

"The novels take place in a ghost town, where better to go than a proper one? Not to mention my memories of the place are growing more foggy so the nostalgia might be nice." A small smile laced Danny's features only to slowly fade as he looked at the photos resting on the coffee table. Dash followed the others eyeline and saw the photos, a small frown fell into place. Silence fell upon the two almost as if to take some time to remember those that Danny had lost that day until a phone ringing brought both out of it. Dash noticed it was coming from him and he answered. "Hello?"

Danny looked over and headed into the kitchen to get some water, wanting to avoid eavesdropping on the other male and when he returned Dash slipped his phone back into his pocket. "Sorry about that, just work related stuff. But it was good seeing you again, Fenton, maybe this weekend we could go for drinks or something? I'm sure I could get Valerie, Kwan and Paulina to join if you don't want it to be just us." After some thought Danny nodded.

"I don't see why not, I'll give you my number to keep in touch. My deadline is Saturday at about noon but after that I'll be free, does that help at all?" Dash nodded, "Absolutely, here." He handed the raven haired male his phone and Danny input his number, handing it back. "Great, I'll see you Saturday then?" Dash spoke just as he was about to leave, looking at Danny before opening the door. "Right, Saturday." Danny nodded and the blond smiled, heading out.

What the hell was he thinking?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So apologies for how long it took me to get this done, the ADHD in me was not having it. I actually sat down and wrote out a basic plot that I want for this story and I'm more motivated to write some of the more interesting scenes such as next chapter as that's where it'll really start getting interesting. Apologies if this chapter was not great, I wanted the conversation to flow naturally but it all feels too forced, especially the ending, the main idea for the question is both to continue the plot and be the beginning of Dash apologizing for tormenting Danny. Nonetheless I hope this chapter was still decent, I promise to start having a more proper upload schedule as I have a lot of ideas I want to write out for this. This is also going to be strictly Danny's POV since I feel it'll add to some of the tension, with that said I look forward to seeing what you all think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of death as well as a mental breakdown on Danny's part. Please proceed with caution, thank you.

Saturday had arrived much quicker than Danny had anticipated. Something about meeting up with his old classmates from high school, most of whom tormented him, actually made him nervous. He couldn't help but feel worried about how they would react to him showing up, hoping he wouldn't intrude on anything if he showed.

The day started out roughly the same as it always had been. Danny woke up at eight in the morning, begrudgingly, and headed into the bathroom where he showered and brushed his hair and teeth. After he'd stepped out of the shower he cleared off some of the steam that collected on the mirror and looked at himself. His reflection showed a taller and more muscular Danny, however he still looked as though he didn't sleep enough as his eyes still had slight bags to them. His skin was a pale, almost porcelain, white and he looked sickly thanks to being half ghost. His blue eyes darted from various spots on his body as he brushed back his wet hair with his hand.

His body had been decorated in scars. The most noticeable ones lined across his nose and along the left side of his lips sat one in a vertical line that stopped just underneath his nose and at the base of his chin. A scar laced the top of his ear though that was much less noticeable. A simple slash-like scar along the left of his neck seemed to top everything off, at least from the neck up. Danny traced his eyes over some of the marks that lined the rest of his body, starting with his chest followed by a few on his arms and he sighed. As he began to sink into his thoughts, Danny's phone rang and brought him back to reality. Grabbing his phone and looking at the number he shrunk down a bit as he answered, ready to get chewed out by his editor.

Once he'd finished tweaking some things on his most recent chapter, and sending it off to his editor, Danny headed into the kitchen where he began to brew some coffee. He had dressed himself in a white button down and some red trousers and as the coffee brewed he began to stare off into the distance, thinking. His mind had began to settle on how he expected the night to go down when his eyes fell upon a door in the kitchen. It was a simple blue-grey color and he knew exactly where it led to. 

Danny grabbed his phone, slipped it into one of his back pockets, and walked to the door. Opening the door revealed a set of stairs going down and he began to walk them where the room below was dark and dusty with a low hum sound coming from within. A light switch sat on the wall closest to the stairs and Danny flipped it. With some flickering the lights came on to reveal a dusty and cluttered home laboratory, with beakers with a dried green substance in them to half finished gadgets that lined the counters. A computer system that needed an update sat close to a set of closed doors, doors that lead to the ghost zone. A place where Danny hadn't seen the full extent of but he had been sure to make notes upon every trip he took. The raven haired male walked closer to the counter littered in unfinished gadgets and gently traced his fingers over one of them. Holding it closer to him as a smile of remembrance laced his features as he looked over the old and dusty exposed electrical wiring. He remembers walking down into the basement with his friends Sam and Tucker, ready to start a new adventure into learning more about the ghost zone. He remembers his parents working on the gadgets on the counter, much like the one he'd been holding, and calling for him and his sister to come and see the newest creation.

His memory filled smile fades as he remembers that fateful day. He remembered winning the fight with his evil, older self and turning to face the Nasty Burger to try and rescue his friends and family. He remembered being too late to save them and seeing their final moments before shunning his eyes from the bright light of the explosion and how he fell to his knees, screaming until his vocal chords split from being used in such a harsh and brutal way. He remembered lying awake in Vlad's manor after moving in to be cared for by the man, how he couldn't help but cry and feel as though he wasn't fast enough, how he should've been stronger and faster in order to save them. Danny fell to his knees as tears formed and fell from his eyes, hunching over with the unfinished gadget clutched closely to his chest as he quietly sobbed. The last time he could remember crying this much was that first night after losing his friends and family.

He had clasped a hand to his mouth to muffle his sobs when he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. His phone helped bring him back to the present and he stood, setting the gadget back in it's place and quickly hurrying upstairs and wiping his eyes. Once he had gotten upstairs he closed the door to the basement and grabbed his phone, expecting a message from his editor when instead it was from Dash. The raven haired male read what was sent and sent a response. 

"Valerie and Paulina huh?" He mumbled to himself as he tucked his phone away and sighed, making himself some coffee which had now gone slightly cold. 

Eight p.m. had rolled around and Danny hesitated upon leaving his house. He took a deep breath as he finished lacing up some black converse and throwing on a simple leather jacket. The raven-haired male made sure he had his wallet and his phone and slipped his glasses on as he left. Dash had sent him the address to the bar he'd be meeting the others at, a little hole in the wall joint that wasn't usually all that crowded. Thankfully it was easy to find and Danny entered upon seeing the front of the joint. The raven haired male looked around until he saw the unmistakable slicked back blond hair and he walked over.

Dash looked over as Danny approached and he smiled. "Danny! Hey, glad you could make it!"

Two young women followed Dash's gaze and smiled with him while Danny nervously waved. "Yes, uhm- Hello there." Danny spoke as anxiously as he felt. One of the women stood and hugged Danny whom slightly recoiled and hesitantly hugged back, "Paulina, always a pleasure."

"How long has it been now? Ten years?" Paulina pulled away and smiled, even giggled a bit. It seemed like she hadn't changed much, she had gotten a bit taller and she even cut her hair much shorter however it was still the classic Paulina. She was dressed in a white jacket over what seemed like the outfit she used to wear in high school with some slight differences, her jeans were high waisted and her top seemed to be littered in embroidered cherries.

The second woman reached over and shook Danny's hand. "Valerie, good to see you again." 

"Same to you, Danny." Valerie too seemed to not have changed either. Her hair had been tied off in a low ponytail and her outfit was simple with a pair of dark-wash jeans and a golden yellow halter top. Tattoo sleeves laced her arms with intricate and beautiful designs and patterns. Dash had been dressed similarly to Danny with a darker color palette as he wore a black button down with the sleeves rolled to his elbows and grey trousers.

"Please, sit down and relax." Dash spoke as he scooted over, giving Danny room to sit down and he did.

"How are you? It feels like we haven't talked in ages!" Paulina smiled and giggled, Danny fidgeted with his sleeves under the table.

"Sounds about right, I moved away a few days after- You know." He laughed nervously.

"Why come back? Surely the memories are too much to handle."

"Nothing I can't handle, besides I've got a therapist and Vlad who I can speak with if I'm not doing well."

Paulina nodded, "What have you been up to these last ten yea-" Valerie quickly cut in. "Calm down there miss reporter, he just sat down, let the man breathe." She chuckles.

Danny looked at her. "A reporter? Incredible. I'd assume model or owner of your own fashion line, a reporter is brilliant!" A smile formed on his face and Paulina smiled herself.

"That's sweet of you to say, Danny! I thought about the fashion line but it didn't appeal to me as I entered college but I did find out that being a reporter caught my attention. It's actually enjoyable and I've got some amazing articles already!" Paulina giggled a bit, a large smile gracing her face.

"Amazing!" Danny chuckled and looked at Valerie. "What about you? Still the head of Vlad's company?"

Valerie smirked. "You know it, been making sure the company is still afloat and in business and am doing a damn good job at it!"

Danny smiled and nodded. "I expect nothing less, there's a reason you're his favorite." Valerie playfully rolled her eyes.

Dash raised a brow. "What's this? You know so much about Val, how come?" A playful expression sat on his face.

"Ah, well she sort of got close to Vlad sometime in high school I think, he wanted to help out her and her father. Sometime after I left she practically joined the family as he gave her a job at one of his companies. That about right?" Danny looked at Valerie who simply nodded.

"Damn, did you two get along?" Dash looked at Danny as he leaned on the table.

"Yeah, though it took some time. It wasn't bad once-" He cut himself off as he saw a puff of air escape him.

"Ah, my apologies, I'll be back in a bit, I need to use the restroom." He spoke nervously as he stood and frantically made his way to the bathroom. Once safely in a stall he took a deep breath and sighed.

"Alright, let's do this!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied child abuse and childhood trauma. Please proceed with caution, thank you.

After he made sure that no one was in the restroom, Danny quickly shifted into his hero persona. Glowing white rings appeared around his waist and it split with a ring going up and the other going down. Instead of his old suit from when he was fourteen, the base of the costume was still black with white stripes emerging from his white collar and blending into his belt, even enrapturing his shoulders. His gloves and boots were white with a glowing green trim, on his face was a simple white mask and his logo was the same glowing green as his boots and gloves. Once fully transformed, Danny quickly became intangible and flew out of the building. As soon as he was in the air he became solid and looked around, another puff of air escaping him.

"Right, I guess it's time for a reunion, now to see who it is." He spoke quietly as he continued to look around. After a few minutes of searching he landed continuing to look around.

"Weird... It couldn't have been a fluke right? My ghost sense isn't off like-" Danny paused as he felt something latch onto his leg, upon looking at what it or who it was, he realized it was a child and he crouched down to look at them face to face.

The child noticed this and looked at him, clinging to him and beginning to cry it what seemed like a terrified manner. "Holy- Ah hey hey, it's uhm- it's alright, could you-" The hero was cut off by the child starting to speak.

"Please- Help me.." Danny hugged them. Their hair was the same white as Danny's when in his ghost form and their clothes were a simple t-shirt and shorts, they appeared to be about five or six but relatively small for such an age and seemingly malnourished as they were quite thin, their skin appeared to be the same sickly white color as Danny's and their arms and legs appeared to be covered in scars and bruises. Danny took a hold of them and lifted them, now that he was carrying the child he held onto them tightly as he began to soar.

"It's gonna be alright, can you tell me your name or where your parents are?" He asked once high enough to hear the child clearly and allow them a quieter place to talk. However instead of talking the child clung to Danny as they fell asleep, white rings appearing around them much like when Danny would transform and their hair changed color from white to a dark brown. Danny's eyes shot open as he saw this happen. "This- This can't be real. There are only three of us- How is this possible? I have to tell Vlad!" He did his best not to shout these things as he quickly flew back to his house, phasing through the ceiling and into his room where he tucked the child in to sleep.

After shifting back to his civilian self and grabbed his phone and quickly called up Vlad.

He paced outside of his room as he waited for Vlad to pick up, and once he did he nearly spoke faster than he should've and instead took a deep breath.

"Vlad, I know it's late and I'm sorry but I need you to fly over, we've got a problem."

 _"Daniel, could I get some more details on said problem?"_ Vlad asked as he sat back in his desk chair.  
"I wouldn't know how without showing you."

Vlad sighed a bit _"very well, I'll be there in just a moment."_

As he waited, Danny did his best to quietly head back into his room to check on the child who was still sleeping soundly. Danny sighed a small bit as he looked at the child, crossing his arms as he mumbled and thought. "A half ghost child? But how? I got my powers at fourteen and Vlad got his in his twenties so I don't get it."

In the midst of his mumbling Vlad phased into the house, standing in the living room. "Daniel? I'm here." Danny jumped upon being called and quickly headed to where Vlad had been standing.

"Thank you for getting here, this way." He lead Vlad to the room in a bit of a hurry and showed the man the sleeping child.

"A child? You called me over because of a child, Daniel?"

"Yes but there's something off about them, they set off my ghost sense, when I found them they clung to me and they transformed like you or I would."

"And you're certain about this?"

"More than certain."

Vlad nodded, "I see, well I'll need a DNA sample to see what I can find from them, like some blood."

Nodding, Danny sat down on the bed next to the child and gently shook them awake. "Hey there." He put on a gentle, almost fatherly, smile to try and calm the child.

Once the child was fully awake they waved nervously as their eyebrows knit together in worry. "A-Am I in trouble..?" Their voice seeming to be smaller than them.

"No no no, not at all, my friend here and I just want to get a blood sample from you, would that be alright?" Danny kept his voice low, but upon saying "blood" the child began to tear up and hid under the covers.

"What's wrong?" Danny knit his brows together in a concerned fashion.

"Please don't hurt me! Please!" The child squeaked out, their voice laced with terror and fear.

"Hey hey hey, it's going to be okay. There won't be any blood, it's going to be alright." Danny reassured as he hunched over the child in an attempted hug.

"Daniel, might I speak with you alone?"

Danny looked over, "right, of course. I'll be right back." He gently pat the child's head and stood, leaving the room to talk with Vlad.

"Until I get that blood sample, we won't know what they are."

"I know, Vlad, I'll figure it out, for right now we'll need to get them more calm and comfortable."

Vlad nodded, "I've to get back soon, I'm going to look into this some more once I'm out of work tomorrow. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No, thank you again, Vlad. I appreciate it." Danny smiled with Vlad returning a gentle one and leaving.

Danny sighed a bit and quickly shot Dash a text before heading back to the child who was now sitting with their head out of the covers and looked around. Sitting back down on the bed, Danny smiled a bit.

"Hey there- Uhm... I'm sorry, would it be okay if you told me your name?"

The child fidgeted with their fingers and nodded, "My name is uhm... D-5231615.." 

After hearing the string of numbers, Danny's worry grew. "Okay uhm... How about I call you.. Devon?"

The child seemed to nod and smile a bit at being called a proper name instead of a serial number. "And what about you? What do I call you?"

"My name is Danny." He smiles gently at the child when there's a knock on the door. "I'll be right back, that should be a... Friend of mine." Danny stood once getting a nod from the child and quickly hurried to the door.

Once at the front door, Danny opened it and let a slight sigh of relief out. "Thank you for coming, Dash. I'm sure you've got work tomorrow and I've got some explaining to do but I need your help with something."

"It's alright, Fenton, I understand that something happened. Is everything okay? I know you said to bring some medical stuff but that's had me worried since you sent the text."

"I know, just.. Follow me, it'll be easier to show you as opposed to tell you." Danny let the blond in and began to lead him to his room.

Danny poked his head in to see the child looking back expectantly. He gestured for the blond to enter the room and upon seeing the stranger, the child recoiled in fear. "Hey, it's alright, this is my friend, he's not going to hurt you." Danny reassured, quickly going to the child's aid.

Danny sat on the bed next to Devon while Dash took a seat at the child's feet. "Hello there, my name is Dash, is it okay if I ask some questions and then patch you up?" Devon silently nodded and looked at Danny for guidance. "He won't hurt you, I promise. Here, how about this." He shifted so that Devon was now in his lap and it helped put them at ease slightly.

"Alright, can I get your name?" Dash took out a notepad from a brown satchel he'd brought. "My name is Devon." Dash quickly wrote it down.

"Can you tell me if you're a boy or a girl?" Devon nodded, "Boy." Again Dash wrote it down.

"How old are you?"

"I'm five.." Dash quickly wrote this down.

"Do you know how tall you are and how much you weigh?" The boy shook his head and Dash wrote it down, setting the notepad down as he faced Devon, noticing something off about the child's eyes. "Can I see your arms and legs? Danny only gave me small details about you." Hesitantly the young boy looked up at Danny as if to ask if it'd be okay.

"I promise he's not going to hurt you, and if he did I'd be sure to protect you." Nodding, Devon gave Dash one of his arms to look over and the man carefully took the boy's arm in hand and looked it over. He reached for the other and the boy obliged, finally he looked at Devon's legs and his brows knit together. "I'm going to but some band-aids on your arms and legs, okay? I promise they won't hurt." Devon hesitantly nodded as Dash pulled out some disinfectant, to be on the safe side, and some bandages. Carefully, Dash cleaned up the boys arms and legs and wrapped them up and once secured Dash offered a gentle smile.

"There, does that feel any better?" Devon simply nodded.

"Will it be okay if I talk to my friend alone for a little bit?" Danny looked at Devon who again silently nodded. Once getting some reassurance, Danny tucked the boy in.

"Try to get some rest, call me if you need anything, alright?"

"Okay.." Danny nodded and left the room with Dash in tow, soon closing the bedroom door and heading to the kitchen.

"Thank you again, Dash. I want to apologize again for leaving so soon tonight, my editor had called and as I started to head home I ran into Devon there."

"It's alright, Fenton, I get it. But why call me instead of taking him to the hospital?" Dash raised a brow as Danny handed him a glass of water.

"Right, yes, heat of the moment thought. I'll be sure to get him checked out properly tomorrow, that and you seemed a tad faster." Danny quickly took a sip of his glass of water.

"I guess. You seem good with him, kids in general really." Dash chuckled a bit and Danny nodded simply. "Something like that, I've helped look over my cousin a few times, nothing too special."

"So you say." Dash took a sip of his own as he leaned against the counter. "Fenton I- No, Danny, I want to apologize." The change from his last name to his first made Danny pause and raise a brow. "For?" The raven questioned.

"Everything I put you through in high school. I know that a simple "I'm sorry" really just doesn't change anything I did but I hope that it's a step in the right direction. As time went on it really hit me just how shitty I treated you and you really didn't deserve that."

"It's... Alright, Dash. I'm sure a lot was going on with you as well as me or anyone else going to our school. While I may have resented you at the time I could never hold a grudge. I guess I'm just glad you've grown out of it and learned your mistakes." Danny set his glass down next to him as he leaned against an opposite counter and looked at Dash.

Dash nodded and looked at the time on his phone. "I best get going, it's getting late. Is it alright if I stop by tomorrow before heading into work? I wanna check on Devon and make sure he's alright. I also wanna get a closer look at his eyes as something seemed off about them."

"Of course, but off? How so?"

"I couldn't get the best look but one of his eyes seemed almost... Pitch black, like he has no iris and only a pupil." Dash crossed his arms as the thought and Danny nodded.

"I see.. I'll be sure to keep an eye on it tonight and see if it bothers him any."

"Perfect, thank you." Dash started to leave with Danny close behind.

"Have a good rest of your night, Danny, I'll see you in the morning."

"You too, Dash." The two parted ways and Danny sighed. Far too tired to really question what had happened that night and found himself asleep on his sofa only to be woken up in the middle of the night by a child's cry for help.


End file.
